1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an alignment apparatus and sighting device and, in particular, to an alignment apparatus and sighting device for use in connection with underground or aboveground installations, such as piping, conduit, underground support structures, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to properly align and install an underground structure, it is necessary to provide appropriate alignment apparatus and sighting devices, such that the underground structure, such as conduit, a manhole or the like, can be specifically aligned and positioned with respect to precedent and subsequent structures. With the advent of new technology, in order to obtain a visual cue as to the proper positioning and orientation of a length of conduit or positioning of a subsequent manhole, a laser device is typically placed in an underground position, such as within a pre-existing manhole. This laser device emits a laser beam, which is visible and extends to a great length if uninterrupted. Therefore, the use of a laser device within the manhole will provide appropriate object locations in the direction of interest and along a horizontal vector with respect to the ground surface or existing conduit.
However, the laser device alone is not enough to effectively place the next manhole or target location, which will be initially positioned at the ground surface. Therefore, an alignment apparatus is required for use in conjunction with the laser device in targeting or precisely locating the next manhole or target location.
According to the prior art, the alignment apparatus that is used in connection with the laser device is a transit device, or line transfer instrument. However, such transits or line transfer instruments are exceedingly expensive and delicate in operation. These instruments are mounted on a tripod or holding platform, and these platforms must be suspended or mounted directly over the laser device in the pipe. However, with the present use of pre-poured flow lines, this may not be an option. Still further, this setup procedure is a tedious and time-consuming operation that requires patience, knowledge and extensive training. A typical laborer would not have the knowledge or training to operate such equipment. In addition, with the use of such intricate machinery and devices, great care should be taken in their utilization, which is often difficult since the alignment apparatus is used in unfavorable and hostile environments. Continuous subjection to dust, rain or mud will seriously hamper, if not cease, the proper operation of these instruments.
Another typical alignment apparatus that is not expensive or delicate to operate would be a plumb bob or string line. However, such apparatus lacks sophistication and precision. Since precision is particularly required in this application, there is considerable room in the art for improvement in the use and development of effective alignment apparatus and devices.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an alignment apparatus that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. It is another object of the present invention to provide an alignment apparatus that is particularly useful in connection with installing underground structures, such as the installation of manholes, underground conduit, etc. or aboveground structures, such as a fence line and the like. It is another object of the present invention to provide an alignment apparatus that is relatively inexpensive and easy to operate. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an alignment apparatus that has an easy setup procedure and requires minimal knowledge and/or training for appropriate operation. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an alignment apparatus that is adaptable and capable of effectively operating in hostile environments.